The Garden
The Garden is a successful childrens' show that is currently in its sixth season. The show focuses around a group of living fruits and vegetables in a town called the Garden. Unlike other childrens' shows, the show incorporates multi-episode plot lines, and even season-long story arcs. Episodes can be anything from educational life lessons, to dramatic war settings. The show is known for its often "dark" approach, because of a few character deaths and murderous villains. Series overview Season 1 (2011) The show debuted on meadOw on May 7, 2011 at 12:00 PM, with a rating of 7.8. The season finale aired August 6, 2011 with a rating of 9.3. In the fictional Garden-universe, this season takes place in the year 545. The season had 13 episodes. S1E1 - The Adoption B. Beet's parents are killed during the Fruit/Veggie War, and he has been roaming the patches of the Garden ever sense. When he is found and adopted by Mrs. Leek, can he fit into his new life? S1E2 - New Friends B. goes to school and befriends Melonie, a large watermelon who gets bullied by Thomas the tomato. What can B. do about it? S1E3 - The Orchard Mrs. Leek takes a job at the Orchard, just outside the garden. She takes B. there on her first day, and B. meets Allan the apple and Olivia the orange, who are in a fight. Can B. help the two fruits be friends again? S1E4 - The Pea Mrs. Leek is working in the Orchard, which leaves B. living alone in the Garden. She hardly has the time to talk to B. Meanwhile, B. meets a new kid at school named Paul, who is a pea. Paul is super smart, and helps B. with his homework. But when does helping turn into doing it all? S1E5 - The War B. meets his neighbor, Shawn the squash. B. is scared of Shawn, because Shawn is a veteran from the Fruit/Veggie War. B. keeps thinking of the day his parents were killed by a vegtable. But Shawn tells B. that even thought he is a vegtable, he fought for the fruits. Shawn brings B. to the Battle Patches, were the war was fought. B.'s old patch (home) was there, in ruins. Can Shawn make B. believe that the war is over? S1E6 - The Project Melonie gets assigned to do a school project with Thomas, the notorious tomatoe bully. Melona is afraid that she'll get bullied, so when she goes over to Thomas's patch, B. spies on them just incase Thomas starts to bully. But when B. sees something so unlike Thomas, suddenly he feels sorry for him. But when he tells Melona he wants to stop spying, she gets mad. She thinks he doesn't care about her anymore. How can B. convince her that bullies have feelings, too? S1E7 - The Potato When Penelope, a shy potato, suddenly turns into Thomas's bullying comrade, can B. and Melona survive twice the torture? Is it too late to turn Penelope away from Thomas? Thomas's finally gotten someone in his grasp, and won't let go. S1E8 - The Dare Paul dares B to skip school. B is nervous the entire week, and when the time comes to skip, he doesn't think he can do it. S1E9 - Halloween A new person moves into the Garden: An old pumpkin named Phillip. Phillips comes from the Patch, a far away world full of only pumpkins. On the night of Halloween, Thomas and Penelope spread rumors that the Patch is an evil place were all the demons and witches live. In order to prove the rumors wrong, B., Melona, and Paul look for clues around Phillip's patch. But when all signs point to Phillip being a warlock, can they survive the night? S1E10 - The Carrot When a tuft of grass turns out to be a carrot, everyone is surprised to see Calum Carrot new in the Garden. Mr. Carrot says that he was planted the day the Fruit/Veggie War started. But after the war, everyone forgot about him. Mr. Carrot starts telling other stories, wonderful stories about him fighting giant cucumbers in distant lands. B. and Melona know he's lying, but the rest of the Garden citizens think he's telling the truth, and everyone looks up to him! How can B. and Melona stop this before everyone finds out? S1E11 - The Treasure When a fleck of gold is found in the soil, everyone gets excited. Mr. Carrot and Melona's dad, Mr. Watermelon, engage in a competition to find the most gold. They dig up everyone's patches searching. B. thinks something fishy with the gold. When B. tells Melona this, she gets made because her dad is winning the competition and she thinks B. doesn't care. So B. and Paul must find out what's fishy before Mr. Carrot and Mr. Watermelon dig up the whole Garden! S1E12 - The Vine: Part 1 The citizens of the Garden wake up one morning to find a vine invading the whole garden! It's constricted plants, sufucating some people. But no one can get rid of the vine! So they call in Dr. Camilla Corn, a corn from the distant Field, where all the corn grow. Camilla tells the citizens that the vine will not stop unless the root is found. People search for days, until the source of the vine is found in the Battle Patches. At this discovery, Shawn the squash suddenly gets very nervous. B. asks him what's wrong, and Shawn tells B. that he planted the vine, back when he was fighting the War. It was meant to grow into the vegetable's side of the Garden and destroy them all. But when it didn't grow, Shawn left it there and forgot about it. Then, Melona gets suffocated by the vine. B. rushes to see Melona in the new hospital, with Dr. Corn made out of an old plant. Seeing his friend in peril, B. knows he has to stop this vine, and stop it now! S1E13 - The Vine: Part 2 The vine has finally been dug out of the ground and destroyed. But underground, right where the vine was planted is a hideaway lair full of weapons of all kinds. Then, Shawn mysteriously disappears. B. fears that Shawn hasn't been telling him the truth. B. discovers Shawn on the outskirts of the Garden, plotting to start another War. Shawn reveals that he was actually fighting for the vegetable side, and he never wanted it to end in a truce. Shawn plans to start the Fruit/Veggie War again, this time with a winner. B. must stop him, all while realizing that his neighbor is an evil mastermind. In the end, Shawn is pushed off the edge of Green Bean Cliff (which is where the Orchard is). He falls all the way down to his death. Season 2 (2012) The show was renewed for a second season on July 28, 2011. The first episode aired on meadOw on June 20, 2012 with a rating of 9.7. The season finale aired on September 19, 2012 with a rating of 6.9. In the fictional Garden-universe, this season takes place in the year 546. Like the first season, this season had 13 episodes. S2E1 - Time of Sickness Shawn the evil squash has been killed, and the threat of a second Fruit/Veggie War has been vanquished. But everyone gets sad when Dr. Corn says she needs to go back to the Field, were she belongs. No one wants Dr. Corn to leave, so everyone acts like they're sick so she'll have to help them. Dr. Corn has her hands full with all the sick people! But B. notices that all the fake sickness is making Dr. Corn work too hard. She's unhappy. Wouldn't it be better to just let her go back home? Dr. Corn eventually decides to leave the Garden and return to her family. But before she goes, she gives B. "Guide to Gardenese Illnesses", to remember her by. S2E2 - The Return B.'s adopted mother, Mrs. Leek, returns from the Orchard in tears. She's been fired! But B. is secretly happy, because now he can spend more time with her! Mrs. Leek goes looking for another job, and B. sabotages every interview she has. When will he realize he has to draw the line? S2E3 - The Preschool Mrs. Leek has finally found a job: She opens up a preschool in the only available spot: The Battle Patches. The Battle Patches havn't been touched sense the war! When the new preschool is built right over B.'s old home, he gets mad at his adopted mother. Her can't believe she's doing this. How can B. understand that Mrs. Leek is only doing it because of him? S2E4 - The Mystery Someone is stealing things from the Garden citizens! B. and Melonie vow to find the thief and bring him to justice! When it turns out that Mr. Pumpkin has been using his vines to steal from everyone, B. is astonished. B. and Melonia give Phillip a second chance. But then he steals again! How many chances can he get? S2E5 - The Fire: Part 1 When a vicous fire burns down half the Orchard, dozens of Orchard citizens and transported to the Garden temporarily. B. is happy to see Allan again. The citizens of the Garden meet new faces: A bratty rich orange name Olivia, two cherry twins named Ching and Chang, an a shy pomegrante name Pepita. All the Orchians have a rough time fitting in in the Garden. Allan and Peter the pear move in with B. and Mrs. Leek, while Pepita moves in with Melonie's family. Olivia refuses to live with anyone of the "lower class", and she sleeps out in the cold all night. B. spots Olivia visiting the Battle Patches multiple times, and he thinks she has a secret she won't tell anyone. Meanwhile, Allan and Paul the pea are constantly talking and hanging out, and B. gets jealous. Pepita is getting on Melonie's nerves, being so quiet and shy. Everyone is tense in the Garden. How long will they have to stay? S2E6 - The Fire: Part 2 Spirits are low in the crowded Garden, now housing half of the Orchard. Construction back in the Orchard is not going well; All the trees and burned to crisps. B. is mad at Paul and Allan, who seem to now be best friends. Olivia's secret is still unknown, but she keeps visiting the Battle Patches. B. has a feeling she also sleeps there. Melonie has gotten mad at Pepita for being so annoying; hurting the pomegrante's feelings. Everything is messed up, and B. just wants it all to go back to normal. When Paul and Allan announce in class that they have a plan to regrow the Orchard, everyone in the Garden goes over to the Orchard to help plant more trees. But B. doesn't go because he's mad at Paul. So it's just B. and Olivia. Olivia tells B. that her father fought in the Fruit/Veggie War and was killed. Her mother, who was in the first tree that burned down, died in the fire. B. suddenly feels sorry for the snobby orange. He and Olivia decide to go to the Orchard and hepl out planting. When they get there, they see a huge fight between everyone. They're all fighting about where the put the trees and how many and all that. B. and Olivia help everyone to work together, and pretty soon they plant fifty new trees. Everyone is happy. Everyone goes back to the Garden to wait for the trees to grow. The tensness in the air is gone, and everyone is friendly again. Soon, everyone can go back to Orchard. But Olivia has no one to go to. Mrs. Leek, who has started her own preschool right next to Professor Strawberry's school, offers to adopt Olivia. Now B. has a sister, and all is well in the Garden. S2E7 - The Party With the citizens of the Orchard not yet gone, Olivia wants to host a slumber party at her house as to apologize to everyone for always beings so mean. She invites Melonie, Thomas, Penelope, Pepita, Paul, Allan, and the the two cherry twins, Ching and Chang (who were staying with Mr. Carrot after the fire). Olivia hosts a good party, and even B. is surprised. But when Thomas and Penelope start playing tricks on everyone else, the party is on the edge of disaster. Can B. and the gang stop the madness? Meanwhile, Olivia is acting super nice. A little too nice. Who will get the nerves to tells her that too nice is too much? S2E8 - Missing Mr. Watermelon ventures off, away from the Garden and goes misisng. Can B. and Paul help their heart wrentched friend, Melonie, and find her father? When the mystrry gets complicated, they recruite the help of Olivia and Penelope, who claims that she has quit her bullying ways and abandoned Thomas. But when Penelope reveals that she hasn't turned nice, B., Paul, and Olivia realize they've fallen into a huge trap. How can they fight the horrendous bully and find Melonie's father? S2E9 - Good Fortune When a new family of eggplants come to the Garden, everyone is excited to meet them. There's Emeline and her sister Eddy. Emeline, called Emmy, claims that she is pyscic. Emmy goes around telling people's fortunes. Then, Eddy makes sure those predictions come true. But everyone in the Garden thinks the predictions are true, and they're listening to Emmy's every word! When Emmy tells Melonie that she will die "when the time has come, and all could be lost", B. knows this has to stop. And he'll have to stop the pranking duo before it's too late. S2E10 - Academy of Fun Everyone hates that Professor Strawberry gives out a lot of homework. But when they tell the professor this, B. is afraid that they've hurt his feelings. The next day, Professor Strawberry surpises them with a fun day of no school work. He calls it the Academy of Fun. But B. and Melonie know that they have to learn! How can they stop the fun? S2E11 - The Club When Thomas and Penelope form a club, everyone wants in on the action! B., Melonie, and Paul start their own club. But when a disagreement ends with Melonie being kicked out, B. starts thinking that this isn't such a great idea. S2E12 - The Babysitter When Olivia offers to manage the preschool while Mrs. Leek is out on a trip, B. thinks his sister has bitten off more than she can chew. Olivia realizes how much work it is, and she asks B. to help. But what happens when it all starts getting out of hand? S2E13 - Return of the Kernel Camilla Corn returns! But B. notices something different about the beloved doctor. She acts mean. When garden foods come to her clinic, they end up becoming even sicker than before! B. discovers that the Field has been infected by a virus called the Black Kernel. It makes the victim horribly sick, then eventually makes them go insane! Dr. Corn is purposely sickening people because she is deranged! Everyone else in the Garden are happy that Camilla is back, so announcing this to everyone would be controversial. B. gets out the Guide to Gardenese Illnesses, given to him by Camilla, and he finds out about the Black Kernel. There is no cure. Eventually, everyone finds out the truth. Camilla Corn is taken out of the Garden, and buried alive to quarantine her. It is a sad ending. Army troops from the Garden and the Orchard travel to the Fields to try and stop the infection in the Fields. Season 3 (2013) A third season was debated because of Season 2's low finale rating. But the show was eventually renewed for Season 3 on Janurary 3, 2013. The first episode aired on June 20, 2013 with a ratings of 7.8. The finale aired on September 19, 2013 with a ratings of 10.7. This season had 13 episodes. S3E1 - The Election The adults of the Garden are talking: The Garden has no ruler, everyone just votes. and now, Calum Carrot and a few other people was decided that they want a ruler. Everyone agrees that it's a good idea; The Garden needs a king/queen! Everyone decides that they will vote for the new ruler. But when prankster, Eddy, plans on rigging the election to make Mr. Eggplant, his father, win, B. knows they have to stop him or the Garden will belong to the Eggplants! Mr. Watermelon is running, too, and so is Mr. Carrot and Mrs. Potatoe, Penelope's mother. B. and Melonie cleverly stop Eddy from sabatoging the votes. And the winner is: Mr. Watermelon! S3E2 - Princess Melonie With Mr. Watermelon now King of the Garden, Melonie is now Princess of the Garden. B. helps Melonie move into the new Royal Patch, which is a large house built next to the school. But when King Watermelon signs Melonie up for tutoring instead of school, B. can't stand being away from his friend for so long. Is the new Kingdom of the Garden an improvment, like it was supposed to be, or a curse? S3E3 - The Danger Many people are unhappy with the new kingdom. So B.'s not surprised when he finds a threat to kill King Watermelon in an empty patch. The suspects are: Phillip Pumpkin, Calum Carrot, Polly Potatoe (Penelope's mother), or Professor Strawberry. B. investigates each one, and finds that they are all proved innocent...except Calum. B. keeps a watchful eye on Mr. Carrot. Princess Melonie tells B. he's paranoid. Finally, B. finds a clue that confirms that Calum is guilty. If the King and Queen don't believe him, what will happen to the new Kingdom of the Garden? S3E4 - The Infection: Part 1 The Garden and Orchard troops return from the Fields (they departed in Return of the Kernel) they bring bad news: The Fields have become too infected; every living corn has gone insane. Groups of insane corn attack the Garden. They want to overthrow the new king and queen. The young sprouts are sent off to safety: The Orchard. B., Paul, Olivia, Thomas, and the other kids are sent to live in the Orchard. But Princess Melonie is brought by secret service to the secret evacuation headquaters for ultimate safety. B. is sad to see his friend leave his side. Will Melonie's royalty make their friendship...impossible? S3E5 - The Infection: Part 2 B. and the other sprouts are back at the Orchard, while the Garden is invaded by Insane Corn. B. reunites with his Orchard friends: Allan, Ching, Chang. Melonie escapes her squad of secret service and reunites with her friends. Together, with the help of a wise old lemon named Leonardo, they travel Vegetatia and try to find a cure for the Black Kernel. They find one! They immediately begin curing the corn in the Fields. But when they return to the Garden, many corn are still attacking the place! S3E6 - The Infection: Part 3 The Garden is still being attacked by corn. B., Melonie, Allan, Ching, Chang, and Leonardo help cure all the insane corn in the Garden. But now an even bigger danger is rising. Something tries to unbury itself from underground. It is a giant corn, with all of its kernels pitch black. It wants to feast of the fruit of the Garden's Royalty. It's Camilla! Her infection has grown to full power! All the Garden citizens try and fight her off. King and Queen Watermelon have retreated to the secret safety hide-out, far away in the Canopies (a jungle that is inhabited by mangoes and bananas). The only Royalty in the Garden is Melonie. She knows what she must do. Melonie sacrifices herself to Camilla. The corn monster grabs Melonie, and (with it's mission completed) retreats back underground, along with Melonie. B. is deeply saddened. Emmy Eggplant remembers that Melonie would die when "all could be lost" (Season 2, episode 9). S3E7 - A Different Day B is struggling to go through everyday life with his best friend, Melonie. The King and Queen return from the Canopies. They are accompanied by Maya Mango, and Beatrice Banana. They both have been hired as the King and Queen's new maids. Maya is strict and no-nonsense. But Beatrice is fun! She makes friends with B, Paul, Olivia, and the others. Beatrice speaks of the glorious and glamorous life in the Canopies. She is very homesick. B and his friends try to make Beatrice feel as much at home as possible. S3E8 - The Unreadables A hot new book series has just been released! (In Vegetatia, books are just leaves with written words on them, bound together with grass) It is called "Karlo Kiwi: Fruit Sleuth". In the entire series, there are 101 books. The Garden kids are having a race; Who can read the entire series fastest? B thinks he is ahead...be then Paul is! Then Olivia is! Then Beatrice is! Who will win? B soon will discover that a competition can take the fun out of something. S3E9 - Two of a Kind Paul Pea starts trying to act lie B., because Paul fears that he is not "cool" enough. When B. starts getting annoyed, can he and his friends make Paul see that he doesn't need to be cool? S3E10 - His Own Medicine A group of kids at school are fed up with being bullied by Thomas Tomato and Penelope Potato. This group includes Percy Pumpkin (Phillip Pumpkin's grandson), Perry Pepper, Catherine Cantelope, Carlene Cucumber, and...Olivia Orange. The group (who are calling themselves TOHOM, for "taste of his own medicine") begin to bully Thomas. At first Thomas just bullies them back. But then...B notices that Thomas' feelings are really hurt. Can he stop TOHOM from stopping...bullying? S3E11 - Dirt A fad has begun in the Garden: Putting piles of dirt on your head. B.'s friends pressure him into doing it. Can he make them see the nonsense it it? S3E12 - Disturbance of the Peas Emmy Eggplant is making predictions again. She says that she has been getting visions of everlasting rain. The next day, it rains. Then it rains the next day! The Garden has had 3 rainy weeks in a row! Emmy claims that it is the Curse of Peas. A pea with no pod is bad luck, she says. She accuses Paul of being bad luck! Paul was separated from his pod when he was a baby. He says "Well, why did the bad luck just start now?" Emmy says that the bad luck had been there all along; the war, the murder threat, the Black Kernel. The Garden citizens begin to believe Emmy. Can B protect his friend from being proclaimed bad luck? S3E13 - The Next Attack Maya Mango appears as a perfectly good maid...but B senses something different about her. B catches Maya talking with someone...it's Calum Carrot! When he was exiled, Calum had retreated to the Canopies. There me met Maya, and they hatched a plan...the plan of the Garden's downfall. B discovers that they are planning to kill the King and Queen again...just as Calum had tried to before. Before B can tell anyone...Calum and Maya make a move. The Royal Palace is attacked by the duo. The doors are locked. The secret service is subdued. Calum and Maya are all alone with the King and Queen. They reveal that they work for the Empress of the Earth: Camilla Corn. She has created a empire underground, with Melonie has her slave...but now they want ALL OF THE ROYALS! With the help of Beatrice, Paul, and his other friends, B trick Maya and Calum into walking into a net trap. B demands that they tell him all of their plans. They refuse. "The Empress will prevail!" Maya exclaims. She rips the net. Maya and Calum fall onto the ground. Instantly, black vines emerge from the dirt. "Her Highness is taking us back to the empire!" Calum says. The vines completely cover Maya and Calum, and they are both dragged deep into the soil, underground. Season 4 (2014) With Season 3's succesful finale, The Garden was renewed for at least 2 more seasons. Season 4 primered on May 3, 2014 with a ratings of 10.2, keeping up with Season 3's finale. Season 4's finale aired on August 2, 2014 with a ratings of 10.7. This season was criticized for having no two-part episodes. This season had 13 episodes. S4E1 - Banana Family Visit Beatrice's family are coming to the Garden to visit! Beatrice tries making everyone and everything look perfect for her parents. when Beatrice's worries start going extreme, can B tell her that her parents just want to see there daughter, not a perfect town? S4E2 - Unsmart One day, B stumbles upon Olivia's report card. She's gotten all Ds and Cs! B is astonished; Olivia is the smartest person he knows. Olivia confesses that she is having trouble in school. She is ashamed because she used to be a good student. Can B and Mrs. Leek help Olivia get her grades up, and make her see that she still is a good student? S4E3 - April Showers In the middle of April, the rainy days finally start to roll in. When a huge storm attacks the Garden, all the kids are trapped inside school. Professor Strawberry is frustrated, and all the moods of the students are rapidly spiraling down. Can B lift the spirits of this cramped bunch? S4E4 - The Big Move B's friends overhear that B is moving to the Patchs! Saddened, Paul, Beatrice, Emmy, Eddy, and other kids plan to make B and Olivia's last day in the Garden the best day ever! But really they just overheard it and B is not moving. S4E5 - Pepita's Snowball Pepita Pomegrante and her family move to the Garden, from the Orchard, because Mr. Pomegrante's job has moved. Everyone is happy to see Pepita again, and she is thrown in the Garden's hustle and bustle. When Pepita sees Olivia finding a very big, pretty, orange leaf, Pepita is jealous. She lies and says that the leaf is hers. Suspiciously, Olivia gives the leaf to Pepita. But soon the lie gets out of hand. Pepita starts lying more and more to cover up her first lie! S4E6 - The Midnight Zone B starts seeing strange things one rainy night in the Garden. Olivia has forgotten who he his, and insists that Melonie never existed. Paul doesn't know who his is, either! Then, it turns out that everyone was playing a prank on him. S4E7 - Detective Emmy Emmy Eggplant suddenly claims that she is the best detective in the world. She figures out highly complex mysteries. B and his friends must figure out that mystery. It turns out that Emmy had been making up all the mysteries. S4E8 - Shatter Me Not B and Beatrice and playing Dirtball in Mrs. Leek's house, when the dirtball careens into Mrs. Leek's priceless cabinet of teacups she brought home from the Shore. B and Beatrice try piecing the cups together before Mrs. Leek gets home from the preschool. S4E9 - Day of the Pomegranate It's Pepita's birthday! Pepita insists on having a small celebration, but her friends are planning a huge party! They hide notes all around the Garden for Pepita to find. The notes make her do silly challenges that will eventually get her to the party. But when Pepita gets hurt in one of the challenges, B and his friends are forced to realize that they should've let Pepita do her type of party. S4E10 - Story Time! All the kids are tired and very bored.. Phillip Pumpkin starts telling the kids legends told in the Patches. When the legends start turning out to be true, B and his friends start making their own stories to ward away the creepy tales. S4E11 - The Super Gang B, Paul, Beatrice, and Olivia declare themselves the Super Gang, defenders of the Garden. But then a quarrels break out about who should be the leader of the Gang, and the quarrels leads to the Gang's breakup. With four separate Supers in the Garden, there's not enough crime to go around, so the Gang has to work together. S4E12 - The Change of Winds An uproar has arisen in the Garden. People are starting to questions Mr. and Mrs. Watermelons' leadership. Ever sense they were crowned, only bad things had happened. A new election is created. B tries helping his friends, but it's no use! Eddy and Emmy's parents are in the election again, and it looks like they might win! B tries convincing Eddy and Emmy how bad it would be to have King and Queen parents. But it's no use. The Eggplants are elected new King and Queen. Sadly, the Watermelons step down from their post. S4E13 - Victory of the Vegetables B feels that something bad is coming...Princess Emmy predicts that a coming storm will end the lives of many. While visiting Emmy, Emmy gives B another strange prophecy: "They will return. Return to you." B doesn't know what she means. Meanwhile, underground in the Empire of the Earth, the Empress of the Earth (Camilla Corn) is giving orders to her army. She plans to once again attempt to take over the Garden Kingdom. All of the soldiers have black coverings over them. General Squash in the leader of the army. Camilla and the army, travel upwards to attack the Garden. Back on the surface, the unsuspecting Garden is having a happy Saturday. But then the army arrives! They burst out of the ground, in an explosion of dirt. "We come for your kingdom!" Camilla demands. King and Queen Eggplant are immediently overwhelmed. Mr. and Mrs. Watermelon handle the situation very well, acting has King and Queen again. Then, General Squash taks his black covering off. B gasps. It's Shawn Squash! Shawn tells B this: "When I fell off Green Bean Cliff, I fell onto a pile of rocks. I fell between the rocks, and went underground. It turned out that it was a passage way to an underground cave. I stayed there for months. Then the Empress and her followers came and turned the cave in the Empire of the Earth!" Camilla laughs maniacally. But then Shawn turns around to Camilla ands says: "You made me join your army for your causes! Well now...I'm using it for mine." Shawn sanps his fingers. The army wraps a vine around Camilla, and wrap the vine around a stick of dynamite. Shawn says that it is technology used in the Fruit/Veggire War. Shawn wants to make the Veggies win, once and for all! The army takes off their covering. Maya Mango and Calum Carrot are there, too. The army starts attacking the Garden. "You betrayed me!" Camilla screeches. If she moves at all, the dynamite will explode. The Garden citizens grab swords and knives, and fight Shawn's army. The Fruit/Veggie War has begun again. B and his friends hatch a plan. They want to somehow release Camilla from the vines. After she is free, she will defeat Shawn! Camilla thanks B for helping her. "You helped so many of us, back before you were infected. We're returning the favor." But the vines are too tight. They cannot be undone. "I can grab Shawn with one of my vines," says Camilla. "I'll explode and so will he." B and his friends beg Camilla not to. "Think of it as...returning the favor you returned to me." Camilla's uses one of her vines to reach over and grab Shawn around the neck, just before he attacks Queen Eggplant. Shawn is dragged towards Camilla. "RUN!" Camilla tells B and his friends. "Help me!" Shawn pleads at B. B suddenly has a flashback: His mother is screaming 'Help me!'. A cloaked figure is about to stab her. The figure kills Mrs. Beet, then takes off his cloak. It's Shawn! "You're the one who killed my parents! You did!" B screams. The bomb is on a timer, and there is 3 seconds left. "I know, I'm sorry! Help me, the bomb's gonna blow!" Shawn cries. "I'm sorry, Shawn...I have no favor to return." B looks at Camilla and they smile at each other, just as the bomb goes off. Camilla and Shawn are blown to bits. Smoke covers the entire Garden. B passes out. B wakes up later, laying in dirt. Next to him is a Calum Carrot, dead. "Calum! Calum!" cries Maya Mango, running over to see her friend die. "The explosion killed half of the army!" Maya exclaims. B remembers Camilla, how brave she was to sacrifice herself to stop Shawn. "Maya, the Empress is dead. Stay with us in the Garden," B asks Maya. Maya shakes her head and refuses. She says: "No! The Empress had an heir. There is a new Empress of the Earth! The Empire will return, Garden!" Maya screams, announcing it to the entire Garden. Then, she runs into the haze and fog, disappearing. The scene changes. Maya is underground, talking to a shadowy figure. "General Squash was a traitor, My Lady. The Empress died trying to stop him. The General is dead, too, My Lady." The shadowy figure laughs. "Good. Now I am the Empres," the figure says. "Very soon, everyone will finally feel the wrath of...THE MELON!" The Empress laughs hysterically. It's Melonie! Season 5 (2014) After Season 3's succesful finale, at least two more seasons were ordered. Season 5 primered on March 2, 2015 with a ratings of 10.1. The finale aired on June 1, 2015, with a ratings of 11.0. This season had 13 episodes. S5E1 - The Sour Legions Mr. and Mrs. Watermelon have been crowned King and Queen again, after King and Queen Eggplant failed to protect the Garden in a time of danger. The Garden is approached by a group of commando lemons called the Sour Legions, who hail from a very distant land. B meets a down-to-business, stern young lemon named Lauren. The Sour Legions offer to help the Garden rebuild on one condition: the Garden helps the Sour Legions defeat their enemy. The King and Queen agree to the offer, and after a big clean-up session, the Garden citizens get on the road! S5E2 - The Greater City The Garden is leaving there home, to help fight the Sour Legion's greatest enemy. On the first leg of their journey, the group comes across the Hub, a huge city. The Garden citizens are amazed at the buildings. Hub citizens build buildings out of wood (they much resemble buildings in the real world), instead of just plants and leaves like the buildings in the Garden. The Hub is a lot more highly advanced than the other places in Vegetatia. B notices that the dynamite timer (from Shawn, used in Victory of the Vegetables) came from this city. The Sour Legions want to travel through the city noticed., because they have a bad reputation with Mayor Oliver Onion. But their luck runs out when Lauren Lemon is caught by the Mayor's guards. Now that they're in this mess, can B, the Garden citizens, and the Sour Legions save their friend? S5E3 - The Land Beneath The band of travelers leave the Hub, but as they continue their journey, the ground consumes them! They are brought underground to the Tunnels, an underground civilization populated by carrots and potatoes: underground vegetables. The Sour Legions have a strong rivalry against the Tunnels, so they refuse to venture underground. The Tunnels need the help of the Garden citizens because because there have been multiple invasions in the tunnels. Black vines breaking through the dirt and infecting people. B and his friends are staying with a family of carrots; Calum's family. Calpurnia Carrot, Calum's mother, is horribly sad that her son ran away a year ago. B doesn't have the guts to tell Calpurnia that Calum is dead. Meanwhile, the black vines are attacking more and more people. B hears a voice through the wall, saying "I am returning" over and over again. The vines are killing people, and the tunnels are weakening. Everyone evacuates before the tunnels collapse. Calpurnia gets caught in her bedroom. B helps her out. Calpurnia asks, "What happened to my son?". Finally, B tells her that Calum is dead. Calpurnia is over come by grief, and she says "Then what's the point?". Calpurnia runs back into the tunnels, just as they collapse. She dies. Just before they collapse, the screen zooms in on a black vine, and a voice is heard: "The Empire is expanding." S5E4 - Circus de Sprout The Garden citizens are exhausted! They've been traveling across Vegetatia for weeks. But they have to keep moving to get to the home of the Sour Legions. They are now traveling through Nothing, the unclaimed zone with no citizens or name. This time, the group comes across a traveling circus called Circus de Sprout. The Headmaster (Geronimo Grape), has just lost two circus members and needs new ones. B and Beatrice reluctantly volunteer. After a few shows, Geronimo seems to be getting odd. Soon they discover that Geronimo is a serial killer who murderers everyone who works for him if they don't stay in his circus forever! B escapes, but Beatrice gets caught. How can be save his friends from a murderous master mind? S5E5 - The Bridge of Betrayal The group of fruits cross a legendary bridge. On it, legend says that betrayal breaks out against them all, and none of them make it to the other end of the bridge. Nobody believes the myths, and they cross the bridge. But the a fight breaks out. B, Beatrice, Paul, And Pepita, Lauren and one of Lauren's friends, Larry, run for cover as the brawl begins. Somehow, they are the only sane ones. Eventually they find out that Larry had drugged the Garden citizens to make them all turn on each other. He is working for the Empire of the Earth! He is pushed off the bridge by Pepita, who builds up courage. Everyone goes back to normal. S5E6 - The Witches Guild The group of travelers are suddenly ambushed by five vegetables in purple cloaks. They called themselves "witches". B and his friends and tied up in ropes. The Witches have mistaken the group from citizens of the Shore (The Shore is a region that is on a beach. It is populated by all types. They are very peaceful.) The Witches are made because the Shore citizens took the Witches Guild's land. B and his friends much travel to the Shore to settle this dispute. But getting into the city might be a different story...in the end, the Witches Guild are driven out of Vegetatia when it is revealed that they are actually a band of bandits. S5E7 - Queen of Nothing When a few deranged fruit come running up to the caravan searching for a queen, Beatrice reluctantly accepts. With a small army at her side, B notices that his friend is starting to act...queenly. They're turning her into something she's not! Can B stop this madness? S5E8 - A Land Divided: Part 1 The groups of fruits and vegetables finally arrive at the Sour Legions' home region: The Groves. It turns out that the Sour Legions have been leading them in circle! The Groves are right next to the Orchard. The Orchard's dark history is finally revealed: Long ago, the Groves was a province of the Orchard. Citruses were seen as lower beings. They were highly discriminated and segregated against. But then the Groves attempted to gain independence by starting the Orchard/Grove War. One traitor orange, named Olaf, betrayed the Groves by telling the battle plans to President Persimmon (President of the Orchard). Olaf and his wife, Oranella, where honored and adored in the Orchard, but hated in the Groves. The Sour Legions only brought the Garden citizens to their hometown to ignite another war, and this time...win. S5E9 - A Land Divided: Part 2 The regions of the Orchard and the Groves are at a standstill. Olivia Orange's big secret is out: Her parents were traitors who betrayed the Groves and are still alive! She wasn't really an orphan! Now that B has found out that Olivia was lying the entire time, can he ever forgive his adopted sister? Meanwhile, the Groves initiates war against the Orchard to gain independence. There are many bloody battles. Olivia is heartbroken when her biological father, Olaf Orange, is killed by Lauren Lemon (she was angry because Olaf was a citrus traitor). Olivia's mother, Oranella, disappears and runs away. The war finally ends, with the Groves winning. They are declared their own region, and Lauren's grandfather, Leonardo, is declared President. Lauren decides to come to the Garden to live with her new friends. S5E10 - Mystery on the Tree Trunk Express On their journey back home, the Garden citizens (plus Lauren Lemon) use technology from the Hub to get home faster. It's called a train, and it is carved out of a tree trunk. On the ride back to the Garden, someone is murdered! It is up to B and his friends to find out "who dun it". S5E11 - Home The Garden citizens are finally back home! At first they have trouble getting back into the swing of things, and they miss their Sour Legion friends. To get them back in the swing of things, Lauren Lemon puts on a a Grovian play. S5E12 - Notes B starts receiving strange notes hidden around the Garden popping up from the dirt. They are all addressed "E", and they say "We return". Frantically trying to discover who E is, B spies on the citizens of the Garden. But he just can't seem to find out who it is! Mrs. Leek tells B that sometimes it's OK to give up. S5E13 - The Rising Kingdom A huge castle rises from underground. Inside it are dozens and dozens of fruits and vegetables, all mysteriously friendly. They serve to Empress of the Earth, who is revealed to be Melonie Watermelon. B is elated to see his friend, whom he thought was dead. But he is astonished to learn that Melonie wants to destroy the Garden. She says: "This is just the tip of the iceberg. My people have been building the Empire underground for seasons! Finally, it's time to take over!" The friendly visitors suddenly turn vicious, and start attacking the Garden citizens. In the end, it is revealed that Melonie has been brainwashed by an unknown villain. With the help of his friends, B traps Melonie, still brainwashed, to protect her from the villain. There is a huge battle. The Citizens of the Empire are defeated, and the Garden is reclaimed. But on the ground, B finds a note: "I will return to kill -E" Season 6 (2015) After the Season 5 finale, production of Season 6 begun immediently. Unfortunatley, due to lack-of-ideas and recent low critical reception, meadOw cancelled The Garden and production of Season 6 was never completed. Season 6 was originally supposed to have 22 episodes, and upgrade from the usual 13. Before after the cancellation, only eight of the planned episodes were completed. meadOw announced on June 17, 2015, that the incomplete episodes of Season 6 would be aired in the Gardathon, a month-long marathon airing every episode of The Garden. meadOw ordered a ninth episode of Season 6 to serve as a proper finale. After its airing, Season 6 was met with mild reviews. "It deserved to be the final season," said a critic. S6E1 - The Jailbreak Melonie is back, but she is still brainwashed and imprisoned in the Garden Jail. B buys a cure from the pharmacy, but isn't aloud to give it to Melonie! The judge says that Melonie is too dangerous to release to the world. B and his friends need to break Melonie out of jail. S6E2 - Dark, Dark, Dungeon Lauren Lemon starts to think that the Garden doesn't have enough adventure, so B sets up and elaborate scheme in an underground tunnel to give Lauren an adventure. When Lauren starts to get suspicious while on their "adventure," she and B are trapped when the tunnel caves in! Now they must find another way back to the surface. On their way, they find the abandoned Empire of the Earth. Is this enough adventure for Lauren? S6E3 - Witch Hunt B finds the insignia of the Witches Guild lying on the dirt one day. He thinks that somebody in the Garden is a witch, and he begins to hunt around to find them. It turns out that Pepita took the flag as a souvenir. S6E4 - Daddy B's adopted mother, Lucinda Leek, announces that she is getting married to Larry Leek. B and Olivia are astonished. Larry moves in with the family, and B and Olivia do not trust him one bit. S6E5 - The Masterpiece Melonie, who is constantly known as a horrible artist, accidentally paints a beautiful work of art. People try to buy it from her. Melonie starts to think that she is the best artist in the world. S6E6 - The Great Scavenging In a scavenger hunt championship, and B and his friends are playing in the nearby forest. The winner gets to go home...the losers have to sleep in the forest over night. S6E7 - What's Your Biggest Fear? B and his friends do a fright test to see who has the least fears. S6E8 - Larry Suspicions B sees Larry Leek sneaking away, and they suspect he has a secret. S6E9 - Goodbye, Garden After the Leek's wedding, Lucinda announces that she and the entire family is moving to The Field. B says goodbye to all of his friends, and leaves The Garden forever.